


You better damn Commit

by sibs288



Series: Stray Kids at Hogwarts [2]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff and Crack, Gryffindor Chan, Hufflepuff Felix, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Slytherin Minho, gryffindor jeongin, gryffindor woojin, hufflepuff jisung, muggle-born jisung, pureblood minho, ravenclaw changbin, ravenclaw hyunjin, slytherin seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibs288/pseuds/sibs288
Summary: Popular second year Minho helps first year Jisung find platform 9 3/4 only to end up whipped. Jisung is just a confused boy.Prequel to Oblivate more like Oblivious (Changlix).





	1. Chapter 1

Jisung was nervous. Anyone would be able to tell you that from his constant moving and how he spoke at the speed of light. Being a wizard born from two muggles you could understand why he was nervous about attending a school for wizardry. 

Jisung walked around the platforms for a few minutes looking for platform 9 ¾, he had asked a few different people as well as a worker at the station who just looked at him like he was insane. 

“There’s no platform 9 ¾ here boy. Why do so many people ask me every year where this damn platform is” the worker had said, while muttering the last part. Jisung watched as the man walked away to help an old lady and he was slowly starting to feel a panic attack coming on. He was about to start hyperventilating when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

“Psst, squirrel boy” a boy who looked slightly older than Jisung called. Jisung turned around and stared at the boy for a few seconds. ‘Squirrel boy?’ he thought to himself. The other just looked at him to say something, but when he didn’t the older sighed and continued. “I heard you were looking for platform 9 ¾” he stated, which Jisung’s eyes immediately widened at.

“Do you know how to get there?!” he asked loudly, causing the other to chuckle.

“Of course, I’m a second year at Hogwarts. I’m taking it you’re a first year” he said smiling. Jisung nodded and smiled brightly as well. “I’m Lee Minho by the way”.

“Han Jisung” Jisung smiled and stuck his hand out for a handshake which Minho gladly took. Unexpectedly however Minho didn’t let go and decided that it would be easier to drag Jisung to the platform. Jisung made a noise of surprise at the sudden movement and also took a second to regain balance and quickly get hold of his things so he doesn’t lose anything.

“There.” Minho pointed at a column in the middle of platform 9 and 10, finally releasing Jisung’s hand. Jisung looked where he pointed and frowned.

“Nothing’s there Minho. Are you trying to mess with me?” Jisung stated bluntly. Minho just chuckled again. 

“You have to run at it to get to the platform” Minho said like it was the most normal thing. Jisung just gaped at him.

“YOU WANT ME TO RUN AT A WALL?!” he shouted. Minho winced back at the sound before nodding. “What the fuck Minho?! I’m not dumb enough to believe that you know!” he added on. Minho sighed before grabbing his own belongings.

“I’ll see you on the other side then” he said and ran at the wall. Jisung was about to shout out to him to stop when he saw the older’s figure disappeared into the wall.   
Jisung was shocked. ‘It couldn’t actually be the entry to the platform could it? But Minho went through it so it must be… What if I don’t make it through?’ all these thoughts ran through his head as he stared at the wall. He ruffled his head in frustration ‘Ugh gotta at least try it I guess’ is what he concluded before he followed Minho and ran into the wall closing his eyes when he thought he was going to crash. However he went straight through it and when he didn’t feel himself hitting a stone wall he opened his eyes to see a sight he had never seen before.

The tracks held an old steam train with the words ‘Hogwarts Express’ on the front and thousands of kids filling up the train. Another lot of kids saying goodbye to their loved ones before getting on board as well. The sound of animals could also be heard among the chatter and yelling from parents to their kids on the train already. The sight was something Jisung had only seen happen in movies and he was slightly touched by it. Even though he had come alone he knew his parents would be like this too but they had their own things to do and unfortunately couldn’t see him off.

“Good to see you were brave enough to believe me” Minho laughs coming up next to him. Jisung sends him a small, meaningless glare. “Come on, let's get our stuff on the train and found ourselves an empty cart” he said, Jisung nodding and following him.

A few stares were thrown Jisung and Minho’s way but Jisung just ignored it think Minho must be popular even if he is only in his second year. Minho on the other hand knew exactly why they were getting those stares but also choose to ignore it. They continued down the carts till they found an empty carriage that they could chill in for the journey. Jisung wondered why Minho had sat with him and not his own friends that was until he heard the door slide open and 3 other boys made their way into it. Two of the guys, a brunette and silver haired man started jumping over Minho and saying hello while the other stayed back at the door looking slightly awkward.

“Oh who’s your friend Minho?” the brunette asked once he spotted Jisung, who shifted uncomfortably after now being the centre of attention.

“That’s Jisung. He’s a first year who got lost trying to find the platform” Minho said while looking at Jisung and introducing them. “This is Woojin and Chan” he pointed to the two. Jisung smiled and held his hand out to them to shake.

“And you helped him?” Woojin asked slowly. Minho nodded while Chan and Woojin looked shocked but quickly snapped out of it.

“Who’s your friend though?” Minho asked.

“Oh he’s my family friend! This is Felix he’s also a first year so you two should get to know each!” Chan said eagerly.

And just like that Jisung had spent his first train ride to Hogwarts with his new found friends 3 of whom were in their second year and Felix who he had grown close to pretty fast, a first year. They spoke and joked around for hours until the train finally pulled up at Hogsmeade Station.

“Oh since it’s your first year you go on the boats over there so you get a more magical experience” Chan laughed slightly. “We won’t be with you guys for the rest of the night depending on what house you are sorted into” he informed. Jisung and Felix looked sad but nodded anyway.

“Alright we gotta go, bye guys and Jisung stay with the others and try not to get lost” Minho teased before leaving Jisung who had stuck his tongue out at him.

\--- Sorting Ceremony ---

“Lee Felix” a tall older lady known as Professor McGonagall called. Felix left his side with a bright smile and sat on the stool.

“HUFFLEPUFF” the hat called. Jisung heard the Hufflepuff table burst into cheers. He waited anxiously to be called for what felt like ages.

“Han Jisung” Professor McGonagall called. Jisung stepped forward and sat on the stool and waited to be sorted. 

“HUFFLEPUFF” it called. The Hufflepuff table exploded into loud cheers once again. Jisung was happy to be with Felix seeing as he’s the only person he knows that’s in his year.

Little did he know that Minho was sitting in the middle of the Slytherin table listening closely to what house he would be sorted in to and left a little disappointed that he wouldn’t be in the same house as him.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since school started already and Jisung had become best friends with Felix. They had also made other friends in their year, two Ravenclaws, Hyunjin and Changbin and a Slytherin, Seungmin. When they had free time all 5 boys would run down the corridors to meet up with Chan, Woojin and Minho for their weekly games afternoon. Minho and Jisung were basically inseparable when they were together that Felix had become close to Changbin over time as well.

There are still people who throw glances in Jisung’s direction especially when he’s with Minho but he’s learnt to ignore it and just enjoy his time with the older. He knows the time he spends with the other is not much since they are in different years and houses, so he always sticks to him. Today was no different even though something different had changed in their group.

“Hey guys!” Chan called followed by Woojin and another Gryffindor they didn’t really know, or at least Jisung, Minho, Changbin and Felix didn’t know.

“JEONGIN” Hyunjin and Seungmin screamed upon seeing the new boy. He jumped and hid behind Woojin until he realised who screamed for him and smiled.

“Good to see you guys know each other already” Woojin said as they reached the others. Jisung looked at him with a ‘what the hell is going on’ face. He could also tell Minho and Felix were also doing the same.

“For you who don’t know Jeongin, he’s also a first year from Gryffindor. He’s pretty shy so he hasn’t been able to make friends easily. Woojin and I have been looking after him when we can but we’re in a different year so there’s only so much we can do.” Chan said smiling, gently pushing Jeongin in front of him.

“We were hoping since most of you guys are first years you could look after him” Woojin finished off. Seungmin and Hyunjin jumped up in joy screaming that they’ll do whatever they can and the rest just nodded and smiled at the younger boy.

“Hey Jeongin, I’m Felix. This is Changbin, Jisung, Minho and you seem to already know Seungmin and Hyunjin” Felix introduces each of them, who in turn gave a wave and a smile.

“Hi” Jeongin replied shyly. Jisung and Felix cooed at the sight, embarrassing Jeongin. Chan just smiled widely as he watched Jeongin fall perfectly into the group. Jisung already loved playing with the youngest and newest member of their group and spent a lot of his time that afternoon messing around with him. His goal was just to make him feel at ease but unbeknown to him another member wasn’t too happy seeing this. 

Minho looked after Jisung eyes filled with longing and jealousy. He knew Jisung just wanted to make sure Jeongin wasn’t left out and make him feel welcomed, but he couldn’t help how every action, word, smile and laugh that wasn’t aimed at him made him feel insignificant, like he had been forgotten. He hated the feeling. He knew it was stupid, Jisung was still his best friend and he knew Jisung well enough to know that he wouldn’t just leave him. 

“Hey you alright?” Changbin asked next to Minho, breaking his focus on Jisung. Minho nodded. “You sure man. You’ve been quiet all afternoon and we all know you aren’t typically the type to not throw at least one random thing out in the open” Changbin added making them both smile a little. 

“I’m fine. I guess I just don’t have any ‘random thing’ to say today” Minho sighed out. He felt the cold start to nip at his ears and fingers so he made a move to get up. “It’s getting pretty cold out here, so I might just head back to the great hall now” He announced to the rest. Changbin looked slightly confused, the rest however just nodded and bid him a farewell.

“Wait Minho!” A shout came. Minho stopped instantly at the voice. He turned and smiled at Jisung approaching him, faintly puffing from the running. When Jisung reached him he looked up and smiled brightly. Minho raised an eyebrow.

“I thought you might want some company. Besides it was pretty cold out there wasn’t it” he chuckled to himself. Minho smiled. 

They walked to the Great Hall going in and out of silence. They were comfortable the way they were. Along the way however Minho felt Jisung’s hand brush against his own and before he could stop himself he grabbed Jisung’s hand and held it tight. Jisung jumped in surprise. He looked at Minho who stared blankly for a few seconds before smiling warming down at him.

“If you’re gonna brush your hand against mine, you better damn commit” was all Minho said pulling Jisung along to the Great Hall. Jisung to say the least was shocked. He didn’t know what to do so he walked hand in hand with Minho until they walked through the doors and Minho let go.

“I’ll see you later Jisungie” Minho said turning away giving a little wink. Jisung stood there unable to process what had happened. ‘Was Minho flirting with me?? There’s no way’ Jisung thought. He was abruptly pulled or more like pushed out of his own world of thoughts when someone accidently pushed him to get into the Great Hall.

The rest of the day Jisung spent in a slight daze with Felix getting annoyed at having to snap him out just to answer a question or listen to what he was saying. He started getting worried when Jisung was so deep in thought he ran into multiple people before hitting a wall. 

“Jisung seriously dude what is wrong with you?” Felix asked, worry lacing his voice while helping pull Jisung back up.

“Yeah, it’s just I’m… confused a bit” Jisung replied but makes it quite obvious that he wasn’t about to elaborate on his feelings or thoughts. Felix clearly understood and decided it was best to not ask if he didn’t want to talk about it.

Minho on the other hand spent the rest of the day nervous about the how he went about things with Jisung earlier. He started to think he may have ruined his friendship with Jisung and how he’s going to face him later on. He paced around the Slytherin common room for about an hour with Seungmin looking up from his book every so often to see if he still was. In the end Seungmin had gotten annoyed with Minho’s consistent walking back and forth.

“Minho what’s wrong? The amount of pacing you’ve done in the last hour could probably add up to the longest damn marathon ever” he stated. Minho stopped and sighed deeply. He stayed quiet for a few seconds as if contemplating if he should tell Seungmin what he was thinking about.

“I’m just worried I may have ruined Jisung and I’s relationship” Minho finally said somewhat silently. Seungmin looked at him confused. Minho sighed again before explaining what he did. Seungmin held back a laugh throughout the whole thing before Minho glared at him shutting him up.

“Okay, okay. But Minho if you did that, does that mean you like him?” Seungmin asked a smirk growing on his face. Minho stayed quiet for a while. He didn’t know or more like he couldn’t tell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update! I've been busy lately with life things. Anyway please enjoy the chapter!

“Okay, okay. But Minho if you did that, does that mean you like him?” Seungmin asked a smirk growing on his face. Minho stayed quiet for a while. He didn’t know or more like he couldn’t tell.

“Minho? Hey Minho!” Seungmin screamed waving his hand in Minho’s face. Minho shook his head and looked at Seungmin with a questioning glance. “Well I can visibly see that you don’t know yourself, don’t worry though everyone else is in that same boat when it comes to you. But you know if that’s his effect on you, then you must like him!” Seungmin finished smiling teasingly at his friend. Minho just rolled his eyes.

“No. It means that there is no answer that I wish to disclose with you” Minho bit back, this time making Seungmin roll his eyes. He stood up from his place on one of the few lounges in the common room and turned to the direction of the dorms.

“Right well you enjoy suffering thinking about squirrel boy while I go get my beauty sleep. Gotta keep a face like mine in peak condition” Seungmin remarked giving a slight wave to Minho with his back turned and made his way up the steps and into his room, missing the way Minho was contemplating jumping him or not. 

Needless to say Minho barely got an hour of sleep that night and walked into the great hall the next morning looking like he was half dead. He got stares from people he walked past and it wasn’t his usual stares. His usual were a mix of girls and guys admiring him or looking at him like he was the worst person on this planet because he turned them down. The stares he got that day were curiosity and somewhat pity as they could tell he hadn’t slept.

“God did you sleep at all last night” Hyunjin asked as he sat in front of him. Minho just shrugged and stared deeply at his plate.

“Seungmin how come you didn’t make sure he got some rest?” Chan asked joining the conversation. Next to Hyunjin, Seungmin lifted his head from the book he had been reading the previous night and looked between Chan and Minho before speaking.

“Hey don’t get me involved the guy most likely would’ve killed me” he said monotoned. Everyone else looked confused as hell, except Minho that was and he seemed to snap out of his tiredness when he heard Seungmin.

“Don’t think you’re safe now. I could still kill you if I wanted” he snapped, once again causing everyone to be confused and Hyunjin to slightly move closer to an unworried Seungmin.  
“Yo guys! How did you all slee-Woah Minho what happened to you?! You look like one of the ghosts man!” Jisung called as he walked up to the group. Felix worried but holding back a laugh from his friends way of pointing out how bad the older looked. 

Minho’s head seemed to snap up in an instant at Jisung’s voice. He didn’t know if he should be relieved that Jisung was acting normal around him or annoyed at himself for spending so much time worrying over something that probably didn't even phase Jisung, after all they normally have a lot of skin ship when together. Seungmin peaked above his book to see Minho's face of realisation and he lightly chuckled at the older causing Hyunjin to look at him confused. He shrugged and returned to his book. 

“I, ah- couldn't sleep” Minho finally replied. Jisung looked at him with an expression that was unreadable. Then a large yet mischievous smile appeared and he asked.

“Do I need to sneak into the Slytherin dorms and make sure you get sleep. I'm sure you wouldn't want to share a bed with me, since I obviously won’t be able to leave, I’d have to make sure you stay asleep?” Minho choked on air, Seungmin dropped his book and everyone else was left gaping in shock at Jisung’s straight forward comment. Minho was now completely awake. Jisung just smiled innocently, leaving Minho to cough and regain his posture from choking and you can beat he was wide awake now.

“Jisung… I don’t think you should say things like that” Jeongin stated. Jisung gave him a confused look as if asking why. Jeongin only sighed. “Can’t you see it effects Minho, I mean he looks completely flustered by it” the youngest explained. Jisung just nodded along as if he had to think about it. Minho on the other hand was shooting the youngest the meanest death stare he could muster up.

Jisung turned to him bringing Minho’s attention back to the squirrel like boy. “I’m sorry for flustering you. I didn’t mean it. I never thought you would be a panicked gay” By this point Felix was laughing so hard he started hitting a now confused Changbin who hadn’t been listening to anything that was going on. Seungmin and Hyunjin were trying to hide that they were laughing by hiding behind Seungmin's, but they were doing a horrible job at it since the book was upside down. Chan was turned away laughing very loudly, Woojin was patting Minho’s back holding back his own laughter. Jeongin just looked at the older with pity.

“Anyway I need to get to class now. I’ll see you later guys” Jisung declared as if what he said hadn’t caused Minho to flush red from both anger and being flustered. Minho looked like he was about to kill someone when Jisung pulled a just breathing Felix away.

Minho couldn’t stand it. The eyes on him. Not today, not after what Jisung had said. Although the eyes were no longer looking at him with pity it was now fear or worry. Minho walked the corridors shooting daggers with his eyes the entire day. Even teachers had left him to his own devices, not wanting to make the boy madder than he already was.

‘Who does he think he is! Just because he’s one of my best friends doesn’t mean he can insult and humiliate me like that’ Minho thought. ‘Ugh what am I gonna do?! I can’t even bring myself to hate him’ He whispered to himself while he frustratedly pulled his hair. Professor Flitwick gave him a quick worried glance but left him, fully knowing he needed space. He was also worried that the boy might snap and use a killing curse on him but he wasn’t going to admit to that part.

“Minho are you alright?” Woojin asked calmly as he placed a hand on the younger's shoulder. Minho looked up at him looking like he was about to crack and pull his wand out at the older, however Minho calmed himself down after realising it was Woojin. He owed Woojin so much for previous years of help as well as he knew Woojin would beat his ass in any battle.

“I’m fine. Just a little on edge from lack of sleep” The Slytherin said sharply. 

“It’s not because of what Jisung had said earlier?” Woojin asked knowing the real answer without Minho confirming it. After a long talk Woojin was able to calm Minho down completely.

\---

After Jisung dragged Felix out of The Great Hall he started to break down. ‘What did I just do? What the hell did I just do?! Oh my god I’m an idiot!’ he thought.

“Yo Jisung, have I ever said how much I love you” Felix said still trying to regain a steady breath. “I can’t believe you just told THE Lee Minho that he was a panicked gay! Oh my god, this is the best thing ever and here I was completely thinking you were the panicked gay after yesterday!”

“Felix please stop, ohmygod” Jisung said quietly. “What the hell did I just do? Oh god did you see his face?! He must hate me now!”

“Ji calm down. You’re like Minho’s favourite out of all of us. Even Woojin and Chan aren’t as close to Minho as you are now. You won’t hate you. But yeah I did see his face and my god it was the best thing I have EVER seen in my life” Felix replied trying to comfort his friend, the key word being trying. Jisung rolled his eyes but couldn’t help feeling worried for the rest of the day.

It wasn’t until later that night after classes had finished and Jisung was walking towards The Great Hall for dinner, that he was stopped by someone. He slowly lifted his gaze from the black leather shoes, up the Slytherin cloak and to the beautifully sculptured face.

“Minho…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed it please feel free to comment or leave kudos.   
> Much appreciated  
> ~sibs


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update this week because I actually had time to write and I took a while to post the last chapter.

“Minho…?” 

Jisung stared confused at the older male and the longer he stayed quiet the more worried Jisung became. He went to speak again but Minho cut him off quickly.

“So I’m a panicked gay am I now” He said lowly, sending shivers down Jisung’s spine. “Well we’ll have to see about that now won’t we” he finished. Jisung started to panic.

“W-what do you mea-” Minho cut Jisung off mid-sentence by pressing his lips on the younger's. Jisung’s eyes went wide with shock and before he knew it Minho had pulled back and started walking away like he had down nothing. People were staring at Jisung either shocked or upset at having taken the guy they had been trying to get with for over a year. Jisung just stood frozen in place.

“Jisung? Mate why are you just standing there, come on let’s go get dinner” Chan said pulling a blank Jisung to The Great Hall. Needless to say Minho watched with proud eyes as Chan dragged a limp Jisung to his spot next to Felix before walking back to the Gryffindor table.

“What the hell did you do to him man?” Seungmin asked looking back and forth between Jisung and Minho. Minho turned towards Seungmin with a look the younger couldn’t understand.

“I just proved to him I wasn’t a panicked gay” the older replied nonchalantly. 

“By kissing him? Yeah nice work Minho, you literally broke the guy” Woojin chimed in from behind the two, scaring them. 

 

“He what?!” Seungmin cried gaining attention from the entire Slytherin table. He gave an embarrassed sorry and told everyone to go back to what they were doing before turning to Minho for an expected answer.

“I told you didn’t I. I proved I wasn’t a panicked gay.” Minho said confidently. He felt a rush of relief spread throughout his body as he now knew that Jisung liked him back seeing as how he was reacting.

“Minho. I don’t understand you sometimes. Last night you almost killed me for suggesting that you liked him and today you kiss him? God I’m making sure you never lose sleep ever again.” Seungmin announced shaking his head at the older in disbelief. 

“Sorry. Did I overhear you say Minho here kissed that Mudblood? How can you even sit here wearing a Slytherin cloak. I'm disgusted.” The Slytherin on the other side of Seungmin remarked, along with all his friends snickering. Slytherin was known to only truly like pure-bloods and occasionally half-bloods but to like a mudblood was like asking for your Slytherin title to be revoked. Minho was angry though. Those days had long passed, old beliefs of their house were slowly being changed and Minho was determined to not let them come back.

“There is nothing wrong with Jisung. Just because he was born from two muggles doesn’t mean I can’t like him. If you have a problem with that- actually if anyone here has a problem with a Slytherin liking a muggle born wizard, come tell me personally. I’ll make sure that you get a proper education don’t you worry.” Minho screamed the last half so everyone in The Great Hall could hear him. Jisung immediately looked over at him worried.

“That’s enough Mr Lee” Professor McGonagall called from the teachers table. “Please be seated and finish your dinner.”

“I must say it was brave of you to stand up against your fellow housemates however the way you did it was not the best way. 10 points from Slytherin” The head of Slytherin shouted. At that all Slytherin heads were on Minho. 

“But” The headmaster gained everyone's attention back to the teachers table. “50 points to Slytherin for standing up against your own houses beliefs and trying to make your houses name better.” 

Slytherin cheered. Although they weren’t happy with Minho, his call-out managed to bring Slytherin into first place for the house cup. Minho just smiled teasingly at the guy who insulted him. Seungmin just shook his head in disbelief once again. Jisung was still staring at Minho when the older turned back to the front and made eye contact with him. The Slytherin smiled softly making Jisung flush and quickly turn around to hide in Felix’s shoulder. Minho saw how the blonde boy started laughing at Jisung and teasing him, while trying to swallow chicken. Jisung huffed and unwillingly passed him a drink of Pumpkin juice. Minho just smiled fondly at the sight before Woojin slapped his back and congratulated him just as he left to sit between Chan and Jeongin.

\---

Three weeks had past and Jisung and Minho were obviously head over heels in love with each other and even though Minho had kissed Jisung and they both knew each others feelings neither made a move to do something about it. They spent their time mutually pinning for each other, which ended up tormenting the others. 

“Ugh when are they going to get together?!” Jeongin would cry out.

“More like when are they going to get a room” Felix would add on, disgusted by their actions.

“Why don’t we just lock them in a room till they actually do something” Hyunjin suggested.

“Or we could lock them in a room and let them die there. I swear I’ve seen too much of their gross pinning and I’ve heard WAY too much sappiness come from Minho’s mouth” Seungmin snapped back. 

“Or we could just put up with it until they decide to do something. Come on they aren’t that bad” Chan quipped trying to settle them all.

“I’m normally with you Chan but I’m sorry they’re too much for me as well” Woojin said causing a snicker from Felix and a small ‘maybe he’s not as whipped as I thought’ from Jeongin.

“Ugh so what do you plan on doing?” Chan asked. There was silence as they all thought about how to get the two together until Seungmin and Hyunjin both grinned evilly to each other. Once that happened Chan knew he made the wrong decision.

“We got it covered don't worry” They said in unison, sending shivers down Chan’s spine in fear.

“Is everyone okay with that?” Chan asked hoping someone would object, however they all just nodded. “What about you Changbin?” He asked gaining the Ravenclaw's attention. The boy in question looked around very confused, as always when pulled from his book. Chan could only hope the younger would say no.

“Uh… sure?” and Chan decided then and there he hated the younger. He sighed and looked over to the two boys who were so caught up in whatever dumb conversation they were having now that they were oblivious to the one the rest of them had about them. ‘Maybe it isn’t such a bad idea’ Chan thought as he saw Minho pull Jisung’s cheeks lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Please leave kudos or comments if you did.  
> ~sibs


	5. Chapter 5

“Seungmin where are we going and why are we in such a rush. Oh my god you aren’t going to kill me are you?! Or worse confess to me!” Minho whined as Seungmin dragged him. Only to be halted when Seungmin turned to him and looked at him with full seriousness.

“Minho. I don’t mean to be rude, but you are the last person I’d ever confess to unless it was a confession that I was going to stab you in your chest multiple times if you don’t shut up right now.” He said so sharply that Minho was left speechless. “We’re going to meet up with Hyunjin and Jisung, we have something we wanna show you guys.” he added on, which made Minho walk faster and tell him to hurry up since ‘they don’t want to keep the other two too long’. Seungmin could only shake his head in disbelief.

\---

“Hyunnie why are we here and who are we waiting for?” Jisung asked the Ravenclaw beside him who was so focused on keeping an eye out for Seungmin and Minho.

“Seungmin and I want to show you and Minho something” is all he replied with, when a bright smile stretched along his face and waved his hand to grab the others attention. Jisung perked up at the sight of Minho as well. Minho couldn’t help but admire the younger Hufflepuff’s smile which he thought could rival the sun. He was so unbearingly whipped for the younger and he knew it.

“Minnie!” Hyunjin cheered grabbing Seungmin and pulling him into a hug.

“We saw each other like 10 minutes ago Jinnie” Seungmin remarked back but his actions betrayed him as he moved to hug the Ravenclaw back. “Alright come on let’s go” Seungmin called the other two as he pulled Hyunjin with him and lead the way.

Somehow along the way however Hyunjin started making fun of Minho getting him riled up and his attention slowly was whisked away from Jisung to chase Hyunjin while Seungmin shouted at the two of them to stop. When they finally had calmed down, they had reached the destination. The bottom of the staircase to the owlery.

“Um guys? Where's Jisung?” Minho asked panic obviously rising in him. The other two searched around before panic settled in them too. Minho took off in search of the Hufflepuff. Panic not calming at all. ‘Shit why wasn’t I looking after him. This is all my fault! What if something happened to him? No when I find him he will be fine.’ Minho’s thoughts ran through his head faster than his legs could go.

Seungmin and Hyunjin had also taken off to find Jisung. Both as desperate as the other to find him absolutely fine.

“Minnie… what if Jisung was taken by Minho’s ‘fans’, they’ve been looking at him for ages now” Hyunjin said fear seeping through his bloodstream. Seungmin could see he was absolutely terrified.

“I don’t know Jinnie but we better find him fast” Seungmin replied knowing he wouldn’t be able to comfort Hyunjin at the moment. Fear wasn’t something Seungmin was used to but my god he hated it especially right now.

\---

“This is him? Han Jisung?” a girl in Slytherin robes asked in disbelief to the two other Slytherin girls who were cornering Jisung with her. “God who would’ve thought that Minho liked cute things” she chuckled darkly, hatred falling out at every word and hitting Jisung. “If I had known that I wouldn’t have tried flirting and acting sexy around him” she added on. Jisung snickered lightly at that. She snapped her head to look at him.

“What are you laughing at?” she demanded, pure hatred never leaving her voice.

“I don’t think anything you would’ve done would get his attention. I hate to break it to you, but he’s the gayest person I’ve ever met, including me.” He smirked at the girls who looked like they were about to pounce on him any second.

“You don’t know a thing about Minho. You’re just some random first year who thinks he’s got a shot because he’s getting the slightest bit of attention. I can’t blame you though, Mudblood’s do seem to have it hard and can act delirious” she and her followers laughed cruelly. Jisung’s eyes darkened immensely at the word.

“I don’t know a thing about Minho you say? Well that’s quite odd. Last I checked we were best friends and you? I don’t even know you so obviously Minho doesn’t care for you, because if he did he would’ve said something” Jisung snapped. The girls eyes soon matched him. However she took to using him like a punching bag instead of talking.

“All this trouble just because I’m friends with Minho, because he pays attention to me and not you. What makes you think that hitting me will make him like you?” Jisung comments, only angering the Slytherin girl even more. She continuously threw punches at him until he fell to the group with a thump.

“Maybe he will see that he likes a weakling and be turned off completely. I know I would, wouldn’t you guys be as well?” she laughed maniacally again while now kicking Jisung in the side.

“You would be wrong there. I would just give my everything to protect him more.” a familiar voice calls out, freezing the three girls in their spot. The leader turned around slowly and paled.

“Minho…?” she said fear lacing the name. Minho strolled over and picked Jisung up and held him close so the girls couldn’t get to him. “It’s not what you think. I just… I” she tried to save herself.

“I know exactly what you wanted. Word of warning if this ever happens again I will not go easy on you. You touch him or go so much as being in a close proximity to him I will rip you apart.” Minho threatened. Jisung just pulled him back and told him to stop but he wouldn’t listen.

“How can you like a filthy mudblood like him? Why couldn’t you ever look at me! I knew you before him! I liked you before you knew he existed! So why?!” she shouted. 

“Because I could tell you weren’t a good person like Jisung. And as if you couldn’t tell by now that I’m gay. Meaning I like men” Minho said still pissed at them for mistreating Jisung. “Now if you excuse me I’m going to take Jisung to the infirmary, don’t bother either of us again and goodbye.” he finished picking up a beaten Jisung and carrying him away. 

\---

It had been a couple days since the incident and Jisung was leaving the infirmary to go find his friends in their usual spot. 

“JISUNG!” Felix screamed jumping up and almost tackling the day older boy to the ground. Changbin had looked up and given him a slight nod before going back to his book, Felix then taking his place next to the older boy.

“How are you feeling?” Chan asked worried.

“A lot better now” he replied truthfully. He saw Minho at the back staring at him with a slight worried face. He smiled a gentle but genuine smile at him, before he excused himself and pulled Minho away from the group so they wouldn’t hear what he was going to ask.

“What’s wrong Sungie? Why did you drag me over here” Minho asked looking back to his group of friends who he swore had moved slightly closer to them and he felt like something or rather someone was missing now.

“I just needed to ask you this. Why did you act that way the other day? You were a bit over the top and it’s… it’s just not like you.” Jisung confronted Minho who paled a little bit before he built up his confidence. He knew Jisung liked him and he also knew Jisung knew of his feelings, it was just a matter of if Jisung knew just how strong his feelings were.

“Jisung I would have rathered tell you this under better conditions but since you’re asking I will be honest with you.” he breathed in and looked Jisung straight in the eyes. “I’m sure you already know that I like you… but It’s a lot more than that. Jisung I can’t tell you just how happy you’ve made me since I met you. I don’t regret helping you or asking you to trust me and run into a wall because it meant that I got to know you. That day on the train Chan and Woojin looked shocked I helped you remember?” he asked and when Jisung nodded he took it as a sign to continue.

“Well that’s because I never helped anyone before that. I was cold as stone, I wanted nothing more than to just have the few friends I had already made, who by the way approached me first and graduate with no problems. But I don’t know what took over me that day, I just felt like I had to help you so I did.” Jisung was in complete shock to say the least. He hadn’t expected something like this to happen.

“W-what are you trying to say?” Jisung mentally cursed himself for stuttering. He could already feel that his face was completely flushed red.

“I’m saying, you’re the first person I ever wanted to get close to and the first person I’ve ever approached to become friends. You’re also the first person I’ve ever liked so I feel the need to protect you from people or things that could threaten you, simply because I-I love you” He finished blushing as red as Jisung and finally looked away from the younger.

Jisung couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but he was so ecstatic to hear that from the older.

“You’re an idiot Minho. You know I love you too” Jisung said so confidently and his smile the biggest, brightest and most genuine one that Minho had ever seen and he just melted at the sight. He pulled Jisung close to go to kiss him, but hesitated for a few seconds.

“If you’re going to pull me close to kiss me Minho, you better damn commit to it” Jisung said smirking slightly. That was all Minho needed to pull Jisung even closer and feel his soft lips moving in sync with his own.

“Fucking finally!” Seungmin cheered so loudly that the two broke apart instantly and looked at them shyly.

“Damn Minho. Wouldn’t have pitched you as such a sap.” Jeongin said from behind them. Jisung and Minho jumped at the sudden voice.

“What the hell?! You were listening to us?!” Minho cried. Jeongin nodded and handed a one of those muggle recording devices over to Chan who played it and Minho’s whole confession was played to the guys who all cringed and awed. Well all except Changbin having missed literally everything. Minho groaned and Jisung giggled.

“See I told you they would work it out themselves” Chan said proudly. 

“Shut up Chan.” Woojin punched Chan’s arm. The group laughed. 

"Jisung will you ya know?" Minho asked. Jisung chuckled.

"Of course but you better commit to our relationship better than how you just asked me out" Jisung laughed at Minho's reaction, before pecking his lips and pulling him back to the others. 

Jeongin was already groaning about the PDA that was already being shown and it was only the start of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter damn. I know I took a while to write it but I just haven't been able to write much lately. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this fic, it was so fun to write.   
> If you did please leave comments or kudos, they are very much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Hope you all enjoyed chapter 1 of my second stray kids @ hogwarts fics!! The next chapter will be up next Wednesday hopefully! If you enjoyed it please leave a comment and/or kudos, it'd be greatly appreciated.  
> Thank you all for reading


End file.
